battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beat
(Undercover) vs (Bangers) |date = |place = Balcaceres, Los Angeles, California |terrain = Urban |modes = |combat = Close Quarters |map = |music = "Whoa" - Earl Sweatshirt}} The Beat is a map set featured in the Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity expansion. The map takes place in an urban east Los Angeles neighborhood controlled by a Criminal gang that is being raided by Law Enforcement. The Lowrider appears exclusively on the map. Overview The Beat is set within the east-side district of Balcaceres, during a police siege on a hazy, full moon night. The corner of San Carlos and Pierce is a mixture of light and heavy residential buildings in addition to commercial areas--large, multi-storey, low rent Apartment buildings dominate the centre of the zone while smaller, detached houses and convenience-oriented establishments such as a Gas Station, a row of Stores and a Doughnut Shop form the map perimeter. While the neighbourhood is usually devoid of trouble, the impoverished suburb is the stomping ground of a heavily armed criminal gang, as many of the nearby businesses, including the Customs Shop, Liquor Store and Private Storage site are linked to money laundering. The enclosed, multifaceted puzzle of alleyways and raised balconies in the middle of the relatively small map limits fighting to close quarters, and is bordered by a rectangular network of main roads, congested with parked vehicles, but otherwise suitable for light road vehicles to operate from. Despite the emphasis on verticality in this central zone, a number of the larger buildings and walls are topped with barbed wire to prevent access via Grappling Hook. Hotwire is not available on this map due to its size and limited number of roads. Conquest Conquest on The Beat is a chaotic mix of heavy infantry gun battles and light vehicle gameplay. The small sized, interior-focussed map generally favours foot traffic, with the exception of the open roads of the perimeter which are hazardous to cross. The central objectives change hands rapidly during intense and anarchic, close quarters fighting, especially within the upper floors and chokepoint-riddled sector of the Apartment complex. The orbiting objectives are found within smaller, separate structures, but often result in a similar fighting style to seize. There are three objective in Conquest and five in Conquest Large. Flag Layouts Equipment |light = Squad Car Police Motorcycle |apc= Mobile Command Post }} |light = Lowrider Street Bike |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab }} Deployments Undercover Deployment The Police team start on the western edge of the map. Their vehicles spawn in the rear parking lot of a Motel complex, surrounded by a police cordon of command trucks in addition to a large wall to prevent being shot whilst spawning. The Beat 01.png| Bangers' Deployment The Bangers' deploy from a block of apartment buildings on the map's eastern edge. Their lighter vehicles are stationed in a yard in the north-east corner of the map, while their Syndicate Crew Cab spawns further south behind the apartments. Players may also spawn on foot in a loading yard by a factory in the south-east corner of the map. Like the police spawn, a high wall surrounds much of the spawn area. The Beat 02.png| The Beat 24.png| Flags Custom Shop The Custom Shop is found adjacent to the southern main road, on the south side of the map. The flag's capture zone is located within the interior of "Houghton Customs"--a business comprised of a vehicle showroom and row of offices, attached to a set of garage workshops for automobile modification. The adjoining offices of the showroom offer the safest cover positions and feature prominent window and doorframes that serve as decent shooting points. The vehicles on display offer more limited protection, considering that they apparently have a hazardously full tank of fuel. Outside, the building exterior is lined with planters that can be used as rudimentary cover when crossing the exposed roadway between the flag and the map centre--an area that can be effectively covered from the overlooking front windows of the showroom, and the garage roof that can be accessed by ladders in the alleyways of the building's south and west. A skylight in the roof also allows players in this position to cover the workshop from above. A neutral Lowrider in the workshop can be driven out of the building via an open garage door. Also inside the building is an Ammo Locker next to the workshop, and a First Aid Box in the workshop itself. The Beat 10.png| The Beat 11.png| The Beat 12.png| The Beat 13.png| Apartments Apartments is the centrepiece objective, found equidistant from each team's spawn in the middle of the map. The area is that of an extensive Apartment complex, up to three storeys in some places. On the ground floor, players are channelled through gates, doorways and through crevices to breach the exterior walls of the complex, leading to a network of cramped alleyways overlooked by the balconies of the upper levels, which are reached by climbing one of the many staircases that litter the area. Adjacent to the capture zone, which is on street level of the intervening alleyway, a number of closed-off chambers and accessible Apartment rooms grant some modicum of protection in a zone where you can potentially be shot at from all sides, including from above and below--while the upper walkways provide an elevated advantage over the capture radius and the streets outside the perimeter walls, the metal railings lining these gantries do little to stop incoming fire. A hectic flag to seize, gunfights are limited to close range for the most part, due to the confined nature of the surroundings. An RPG-7 can be found directly next to the capture zone, by a planter in the ground floor alley. A wall mounted First Aid station is located through a doorway to the immediate north of the capture point, while a Zipline is found in the south-west section of the complex's upper floor, allowing players to zip across to the roof of the Custom Shop from the overlooking balcony. The Beat 03.png| The Beat 15.png| The Beat 16.png| The Beat 17.png| The Beat 18.png| Gas Station The Gas Station objective is found by the map's northern edge. The prism-shaped capture radius encompassed the forecourt, the petrol station interior, and its roof--reachable using ladders on the building's northern and eastern exterior. The objective sits by the northern straightaway of main road and is mostly devoid of perimeter cover, with a bus parked across the road by the northern entrance to Apartments being the most noteworthy hardpoint. The Gas Station building itself is setup similarly to the Custom Shop, as it is split into two adjoining areas--the shopfront opposite the petrol pumps including a back room, and a garage with two lift-bound vehicles awaiting service, bordered by an auxiliary office. The building is smaller than the Custom Shop, and thus constitutes a more closely packed interior. The more obfuscated lines of sight are offset by a number of protrusive windows emplaced in the walls separating each section of the building. A Fuel Tanker spawns by the gas pumps on the station forecourt. If it detonates in this position, the resulting explosion will collapse the overhang over the now ablaze refuelling area, forming a ramp to the roof of the building. This additionally guts the interior of the service building, removing any remaining cover, and blanketing the area in thick, black smoke that further obscures sightlines. For Battle Pickups, a Zipline gun spawns in the alley behind the station while a First Aid Pack can be accessed from the garage office. The Beat 04.png| The Beat 19.png| The Beat 33.png| The Beat 34.png| Leasing Office The Leasing Office consists of a beige two-storey building joined to the west side of the Apartment complex. Surrounded on three sides by housing blocks and tall concrete barricades, access to the flag is through the car park connected to the northern main road, or through one of two passageways connected to the cramped alleyways of Apartments. The upper floors are reached via two exterior stairwells. Although the exterior walls are solid enough, the partitions of the building's interior can be demolished, reducing the already scarce cover points of the capture zone. The windows of the upper floors in particular can be used to cover the building exterior, but the enclosed nature of the complex allows players to approach to the immediate vicinity with relative safety. Battle Pickups in this area included an M240B sitting on a couch in the office's lower storey, across the room from a wall mounted First Aid Pack. The Beat 07.png| The Beat 21.png| The Beat 22.png| Stores The Stores objective resides on the east side of the map, at the corner of the north and east main roads that form one end of the rectangular city block. The area consists of a row of businesses combined to form a mini mall, with storefronts looking out onto a car park parallel to the northern street. The three stores are, from east to west, a laundromat, a boarded-up Leasing Office (concealing a hidden illegal weapons cache), and a Liquor store. The capture zone is limited to the building interior, and encompasses the shop floor and storeroom of the Leasing outlet and the Liquor Store. Almost all cover in this area, from the crates and shelves of alcohol to the drywall separating the two capture zone areas, are all destructible. As a result, most defence is concentrated on keeping players out of the building interiors, although this can still be done by mouse-holing through the laundromat or sneaking in through the back alley leading from Apartments. A wall mounted First Aid Box is found in the storeroom of the Off Licence, and an Ammo Locker is located in the secret back room of the Leasing shop. This room also contains an M240B by the rear exit and a Nail Gun in the secured shopfront. The Beat 08.png| The Beat 27.png| The Beat 28.png| The Beat 29.png| The Beat 30.png| The Beat 31.png| The Beat 32.png| Heist Heist takes place across the full length of the map, and follows the narrative that Undercover police have locked down the neighbourhood in a blood-soaked conclusion to their investigation into an extensive money-laundering scheme run by the local Bangers, who are preparing the evacuate the block with their illegal goods. Battle pickups are available in their standard Conquest configurations in this mode. Equipment |light = 2 Squad Cars Police Motorcycle }} |light = Lowrider Street Bike |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |emplacement =}} Deployments Undercover Deployment The Undercover team have no initial deployment, their only base being their Conquest start location by the motel on the west side of the territory. Bangers' Deployment The Bangers' begin the heist on the northern main road in front of the row of Stores, a short distance from their Break-In target. After a short time, their spawn switches to that of their Conquest spawn by the apartments on the east side of the map. Break-In The Bangers' stash is in the hidden weapon cache in the back room of the Leasing shop between the Liquor store and the Laundromat. Breaking in is done using timed explosive charges planted on one of three entry points--a shutter in the storeroom of the Liquor shop, an interior doorway in the front room of the Leasing shop, or an exterior entrance in the southern alley behind the building. Both bags of loot are located in the Cache room. While the objective is very close to both Criminal's deployment, due to the map size the police can arrive at the same location on foot within a 30 seconds--even faster by vehicle. The Bangers must take care to avoid being bottled up in their spawn, which is across an exposed street from the vault. The surrounding area offers plenty of hiding places for Satellite Phones, and the few road vehicles can be used to make a quick getaway once a runner gets a hold of a bag. Escape During the escape phase, the Criminals must extradite their loot to two of three possible pickup points chosen at random. If the first bag is secured, that point is deactivated, with the escape switching between the two remaining rendezvous points. All extraction zones are within 100m of the Cache, and so can be reached fairly quickly by foot or car. However, their placement is even closer to the Police spawn, allowing them to respond quickly. The scant possible escape points and routes to them allow road blocks, deployed across the already cluttered main streets, to be used quite effectively on this map, thereby stopping criminals from rapidly fleeing by motor vehicle. Escape A Escape point A is outside the garages of the Custom Shop on the south side of the map. This is the only point directly accessible by vehicle, and so getaway drivers can be utilized most effectively when allocated this objective. Hiding spots in the building interior provide cover for Police ambushers and bagmen waiting for their ride to arrive. Escape B Escape point B is in the cramped western alley of the Leasing Office on the north-west side of the Apartment complex, in between points A and C. Although a straight shot down the road from the mini mall Cache, the few entryways into the compound can make for an easily defensible bottleneck depending on who reaches the area first. An alternate route to the objective out the back alley of the Stores and through the Apartments area itself--this pathway offers more generous cover when moving on foot, but is, in turn, highly susceptible to bottleneck as well. Escape C Escape point C is roughly equidistant from the vault room as Escape A, but found on the north side of the map instead. The landing point is in the yard behind a group of houses across the road from the Leasing Office. The point is somewhat difficult to reach, as obstructions such as both breakable and non-breakable fences, in addition to the houses themselves, limit access routes to a small number of alleyways. This may also delay the police response, who usually filter in through a driveway on the west side. Expect close range ambush when given this objective, including from the low rooftops of the adjacent residences. Blood Money Blood Money on The Beat takes place across the full extent of the map, with the map using team's Conquest deployment locations and vehicle loadout, in addition to standard Battle Pickup and neutral vehicle placement. Equipment |light = Squad Car Police Motorcycle |apc= Mobile Command Post }} |light = Lowrider Street Bike |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab }} Deployments Undercover Deployment The Undercover team deploys from the motel on the west side of The Beat. Bangers' Deployment The Bangers' deploy from the Apartment and factory area on the east side of the neighbourhood. Vaults Undercover Vault The Undercover money drop-off point is an open garage between two of a cluster of houses, across a junction north-east of the Motel. The garage opens onto the back street on the north side of the area. Bangers' Vault The Bangers' Vault is in a lock-up in the centre of a private storage facility, located south-west of the Criminal's spawn and directly east of the Customs shop. The area is enclosed by storerooms, completely blocked from vehicle access by bollards at the mouth of its tight alleyways. Money Pile The Money trolley is found in an enclosed utility room in the middle of the Apartments area. The room, bordered on all sides by indestructible walls and a roofed in by a ceiling, has three entry points in the form of doorframes on the east, west and south sides, which serve as severe chokepoints for players attempting to reach the objective. Once a bag is filled, escaping with it is just as difficult due to these chokepoints, and the highly exposed surrounding areas of the Apartment killzone and the main roads. Rescue In Rescue, utility workers have been taken hostage by a local criminal gang and interred in an Apartment complex within their turf. An Undercover police squad is tasked to get them out. The map boundaries in this game mode include the Apartments and the main roads to the south and west, but cuts off the front and interior of the Leasing Office, the Custom Shop and the Stores to the east. There are no Battle Pickups in this game mode. The Undercover team start outside the complex by the Doughnut shop in the north-east corner of the play area. The Bangers deploy from the second floor balcony of the Apartment's eastern limits. Both hostages are held in separate, upper floor apartments, enterable by opening the front door or smashing out the windows of the living room. Hostage 1 is on the second floor on the north side of the alley, in a relatively well-kept apartment. Hostage 2 is in a dark apartment illuminated only by candles scattered on the floor, on the south side of the complex's top floor. The extraction point is in the car park south of the Doughnut shop. Crosshair Crosshair's map boundaries are similar to Rescue's, but slightly enlarged eastwards to include the Liquor store and a further section of the southern main road. The VIP, a local crime boss being taken into custody by a squad of Undercover officers, must be escorted through his former patch, a seedy Apartment block, the inhabitants of which would much prefer him never getting to the interrogation room. Battle Pickups are limited to the few First Aid Boxes found throughout the complex. The Police team start in the same position as in Rescue--in the north-west corner opposite the Doughnut shop. The members of the hit squad deploy from one of two extraction zones on the east side of the map. Extraction zone A is a police cruiser parked out in front of the Liquor Store, which, due to map borders, is only accessible through the alleyways around the sides of the mini mall. Extraction point B is by a police checkpoint on the eastern end of the southern main road. Team Deathmatch In Team Deathmatch, an accidental discharging of a weapon by an Undercover officer provokes a massive gunfight to erupt in the east side neighbourhood. The game mode takes place across the full length of the map, and includes the Criminal's Conquest spawn on the map's eastern edge within the play area, but forgoes the Police's spawn on the west side. Battle Pickups are generally the same as in Conquest, but a number have been removed, including the RPG-7 in the Apartment complex, the First Aid stations in the Stores and Custom Shop, and the two Ziplines. Bounty Hunter Bountry Hunter uses the same map layout as Team Deathmatch. Battle Pickups in this game mode are further reduced to only include the two M240B spawns and the Nail Gun in the Stores area. Levolution *Destroying all four petrol pumps at the Gas Station with cause the underground reserves to ignite and explode, collapsing the forecourt overhang and engulfing the refuelling area in flames. The destroyed structure forms a ramp to the rooftop, and partially blocks frontal access to the shop interior. *In the Apartment complex, some of the raised balcony walkways bridging the alleyways running through the area can be destroyed by explosives, leaving gaps that players must jump over to traverse the walkways. Gallery BFHL TheBeat-1.jpg BFHL TheBeat-2.jpg BFHL Lowrider.jpg|The Lowrider The Beat 05.png| The Beat 06.png| The Beat 09.png| The Beat 14.png| The Beat 20.png| The Beat 23.png| The Beat 24.png| The Beat 25.png| The Beat 26.png| The Beat 36.png| The Beat 37.png| The Beat 35.png| Trivia *A "Beat" is a route commonly patrolled by police officers or guards. *If players on the Law Enforcement team use while looking at the statue in front of the donut shop near the Foreclosed House, the police will say their "Donut Spotted!" voice lines. *In the game files this map is named xp1_projects. *The Beat is the only map outside of Battlefield Vietnam and Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam to use a licenced song as its loading/intro music. Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity